


Will Graham / Reader Imagines

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 short Will Graham and Reader imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Kinda Hot Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a strange call from your tutor, changing your address for your tutoring session.
> 
> You really don't want to go, but you have to pass your course.
> 
> Better get going, right?

You got a mysterious call from your college tutor, Professor Graham, instructing you that your extra credit sessions will be taking place at a new address for tonight.

You're pretty angry about it; the new address is miles out in the woods and the February snow is making it hard to navigate. Still, you push through - you really need to get your grade up, or risk losing your place on the course.

Eventually, you pull up outside a small wooden hut. In the dim light, you can make out the flickering light of a burning fire and, hesitantly, you knock on the door.

"It's open!"

You push the door open and peer in.

Will is sitting on an arm chair, swathed in a sweater as he stared into the dancing flames in front of him. His head shifts and he stares you straight in the eye.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it, Y/N."

"I nearly didn't." Your reply is short, curt. It causes him to wince and he turns to the table in front of him.

Wine glasses and an expensive bottle of champagne sits in the middle, with a box of chocolates sat next to it. You raise an eyebrow silently, and glance at him.

"I thought we could celebrate." He stands, pouring the champagne and offering you a glass.

"Celebrate what?"

"You passed the course. Congratulations."

Head in a spin, you blink at him in disbelief as you sip the alcohol.

"That means I'm no longer your teacher."

You look up quickly, staring at him as he steps closer.

"You knew..?"

Will laughs. "You think I missed how you would stare after me?"

You blush and look away. His fingers gently lift your chin up and his lips press against your's softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Y/N."


	2. Blot Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really need to grab a mental health check, and so, you book yourself in.
> 
> There's only one issue.
> 
> He's hot.

Recently, you've been seriously stressed out. Bad things keep happening and you feel like you're losing your mind. You can't help but wonder if you're going insane, or close to having some kind of psychotic break, so you book yourself in to see a therapist.

Nothing serious, just a check up.  
Just to make sure you're not going to snap and murder anyone.

You get to your first appointment early and sit in the waiting room, fingers picking at your already chipping nail varnish. You've already flicked the switch to say that you're here, and now, all you can do is wait.

The anxiety begins to eat away at your insides. This was a bad idea. You weren't going insane. You don't do well with people you don't know. Why did you even book this appointment?

You stand to flick the switch again, to say that no one was in the waiting room, when the door opens and you freeze. A young girl walks out of the door, holding it open for you. She flicks the switch herself, and slowly, you walk by her and inside.

The inner room isn't very furnished. A few paintings hang on the wall, in the dim light, you can guess Italian. There's a desk in the corner, nothing fancy. Numerous pictures of numerous dogs decorate it.

"Y/N?"

You spin round to stare at the direction of the voice.

Doctor Graham is peering around his seat at you, smiling a little. You freeze a little, staring at his grey-blue eyes and brown puppy-dog curls. Momentarily, you forget how to speak.

"Y/N?" He repeats.

You nod and clear your throat. "Yes, sorry."

He shakes his head and chuckled. "Interesting..."

"What?"

"Your pupils are dilated."

"So?" But you know the answer. The pupils enlarge slightly when you see something you want. You shake your head slightly and slowly sit down opposite him.

"Shall we begin?"

You grin a little crookedly as you nod, leaning back in the chair.

Therapy may not be as bad as you think.


End file.
